Do Not Whimper
by Stone-Writes-Online
Summary: Sometimes being quiet is best of all...


__

Ever wonder what's behind that big door? The door my owner goes out every morning and returns at night? I want to know. I can't seem to reach those blinking lights. I got out, once. Found my way to this big thing that hummed .. I think my owner called it 'En-gin-eering.' It was big. That was all I knew.

I sit here, in front of the door. I saw my owner leave this morning. he pushed that red blinking button. that button indicates a lock of some sort. There's a table near the door. I tried getting on it before. But I'm too short. There's also cheese on it. A whole plate of that yummy cheese. Nothing like those doggy cookies my owner use to give me, but it's all the same.

Though, now that I look hard enough, that couch looks just high enough. I backed up and running fast, I leaped up, only to barely touch the top of the couch and slide back down. I wasn't giving up. I wanted out. I wanted to explore. So I decided to try again. I ran so fast I felt my paws barely touching the ground then with one big leap, I found myself on top of the leather like couch.

"Yip!" I said, panting. The smell of that cheese called my name. I continued to climb the wooden table and there before my very eyes a plate of cheese squares lay. Heaven, I thought, helping myself. The cheese stuck to the top of my mouth. I'd have to save the rest for later.

It was easy now to reach the blinking red light. I touched it with my wet nose. The doors hissed opened for me! I jumped down with joy and stepped outside my room. Now what? I asked myself, looking to the left and to the right.

There were so many different odors in the air. I went the way that I had gone before. Yep, I found myself in that 'En-gin-eering' place again. But I steered clear of my owner's friend. He told on me. I like him, but he's got a bigger mouth then me. I walked passed him, my eyes still glued on the big thing that still hummed with life.

"The engine's fine, Cap't," I heard Trip say. He was looking at the thing too. 'En-gin.' I wondered if the 'En-gin' was talking to me or the humans. It didn't say much. Just hummed. And not very musically either. I went on my walk around it, noticing the stares and gestures some were giving me. one called out "Commander," and pointed to me. I turned to see him coming to me. I didn't know this human and trotted away. I heard his pick up his pace and soon others started with him.

Go away, I thought, now jogging my four little paws around the 'En-gin.' But before I knew it, I ran into a pair of legs. I looked up. Oops.

"Hey Porthos," Trip said, reaching to pick me up.

No, no, no. I wanna explore, I back up and started running down the hall. I heard him behind me. I think he wanted to play. I liked playing. "Yip, yip!" I called, running around the corner.

"Engineering to Cap'n," i heard him say. "Porthos decided to explore Engineering again. and this time he's exploring the halls."

"On my way," I recognized my owners voice. he didn't sound happy. I ran faster. Taking a peek behind me to see Trip calling me, I suddenly felt something hard as I fell backward. A wall. Go me. I didn't stop there, I continued to ran until I realized I lost Trip. I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. I traveled down the hall a little further. A human entered a small room ahead of me. I followed.

"You're cute. Where are you off to?" he asked. I didn't know him or his smell, but let him pet me. "Yip." The doors opened again to a new area. I ran out and instantly smelled food. I followed the smell into a big room. There weren't many humans there. One who wore a big white hat and gave out food. I suddenly had an interest in him. "Yip! Yip, yip!" I want food!

"Hello there." He bent down and gave me a little food, I didn't recognize, but it sure tasted good. I then trotted to another room, further .. much further from my last destination. This exploration is fun, I told myself. This place had a lot of weapon looking things in.

"Torpedo ready," I heard that British accented human say. He was fun to be around. Always caring and always willing to scratch my ears. I watched as the 'tor-peed-o' disappeared inside that big circular thing. Cool. Wonder where it leads too. I started to walk away when I heard him call me. "Porthos," his voice was cheery as he walked to me and rubbed my back and stomach.

Wow. That feels good, I said, rolling over for him to have more access. He's got the hands of ... of a god.

"Reed to Archer," I heard him say.

Uh-oh. I rolled over and took off out the door.

"Porthos is down here. But he.." he faded away as I turned a corner.

After walking around corners and in that thing that takes me to other places, I walked into a big room with lots of people and a big window ahead of me. I saw a human sitting in front of me. I recognized his smell. My owner. I turned, trying to get back inside the thing that brought me here. I whimpered, hoping it would open. I shouldn't have whimpered. No, bad thing to do.

"Porthos," I heard him say. "Are you listening to me?" I turned my head from the door to my owner. "You ever leave again, and I'll never let you out again. Understood?"

I knew I shouldn't have whimpered.


End file.
